UK Episode 8-04
Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? and once again we promise another half an hour of tip-top entertainment, and who knows, this time we might even deliver, but certainly tonight we're going to be delivering: * The big man, Stephen Frost, who stands head and shoulders above his chest * The great woman, Caroline Quentin, who stands head, shoulders, and chest above her feet * Then the boy wonder, Colin Mochrie, hailed as the funniest Canadian since Leonard Cohen * Finally, this show's lucky pixie, Ryan Stiles, the tallest contestant since Steve Frost Ladies and gentlemen, the contestants. Games * Here He Is Now ** Describers: Colin and Stephen ** Guests: Ryan and Caroline ** Scene: On a double date, waiting for their dates to arrive ** Characteristics: *** Ryan: **** Don't mention marriage or anything around Ryan, he just goes crazy **** Don't mention any food in front of Ryan, he just makes these big faces for no reason *** Caroline: **** Every time you say "Hello" to her she just starts singing a Chinese opera **** If you shake her hand or kiss her on the cheek she slaps you really hard * Sound Effects ** Performers: Colin (acting) and Ryan (sounds) ** Scene: A scuba diving instructor * Film Dub ** Performers: Stephen, Ryan, and Caroline ** Scene: A wedding party * Secret ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Scene: Two chefs ** Secret hidden: In the oven * Number of Words ** Scene: On an aeroplane *** Stephen - Hijacker - 3 words *** Caroline - Hostess - 2 words *** Colin - Pilot - 5 words *** Ryan - Pilot - 1 word * Hats ** World's worst dating agency videos * Props : wl prop uk 0804a.jpg|Ryan and Caroline wl prop uk 0804b.jpg|Stephen and Colin * Changing Emotions ** Performers: Stephen, Ryan, and Colin ** Props: *** Bottle - Angry *** Picture - Horny ** Scene: Night before a wedding * Scene to Music ** Performers: Stephen and Caroline ** Scene: At the butcher's * Animals ** Performers: Ryan, Colin, and Caroline ** Scene: In a saloon, Ryan comes in to get his girl ** Animal: Squirrels * Foreign Film Dub ** Actors: Colin and Caroline ** Translators: Ryan and Stephen ** Language: German ** Title: Good Heavens! An Orange! Winners * Ryan Stiles and Colin Mochrie Credits * Winners read the credits in the style of compulsive gamblers Gallery wl film dub uk 0804.jpg|"Film Dub" wl animals.jpg|"Animals" Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0804 01.jpg|Aye matey, why not try walkin' my plank? wl hats uk 0804 02.jpg|Yeah, now I really want to travel to India, right. wl hats uk 0804 03.jpg|Now come on we'll have a great time, we'll go uptown, grab a trolley mate, go down... wl hats uk 0804 04.jpg|And that's just the shape of my hat. wl hats uk 0804 05.jpg|I'll have to admit I'm a little horny. wl hats uk 0804 06.jpg|What I'd really like to do is go to Royal Ascot. wl hats uk 0804 07.jpg|Want to play with my joystick? wl hats uk 0804 08.jpg|So, for a good time, call Noah! That's Noah. wl hats uk 0804 09.jpg|Once I get in, I'll never leave your foxhole. Category:UK episodes